Undying Love, Deathly Circumstances
by K.Marjorie
Summary: With no time left to lose before Sasuke's executed, Sakura does the only thing she can think to do to save his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Trust me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have improved since my POT fanfiction days, however I am still not the best out there. If you do not like my writing, IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT IF YOU CONTINUE READING. I will NOT be held accountable for your actions. You're not my underage kid, and I'm not going to be the one punished when your butt gets drunk, so to speak. If you feel the need to insult me, then go right ahead.**

A/N: Just a little story that came to mind!

**Complete Sacrifice**

_**Sakura**_

_Seven years. Seven years since you turned your back on our village, OUR village to go to that pedophile they call a sanin. You said you wanted to get stronger, to continue on your path. Now look at you, laying a puddle of your own blood, choking on it as it comes up. How does if feel to be beaten by someone so "weak"? _

"_Sa-Sakura…" How dare you call me by my name, you pathetic excuse for an Uchha. Look at your beloved brother, he managed to be loyal to his village when he left. You killed our children, our women, and our Hokage._

"_Tch. Pathetic." How do you like your own words thrown right back at you? Does it hurt? _

"_SAKURA! Don't you dare lay another hand on that Uchiha!" Damn it. I forgot the radio was on._

"_Mind your own business Kakashi." A kick in the ribs should do you fine. It won't kill you. I at least don't have the heart to take someone's life. Kakashi's got other things to tend to. He won't be there to watch._

"_Damn it!" Your pain makes me laugh, a smirk appearing on my face. It's nothing compared to what you put me through. If only Ibiki would let me doing the interrogating this time around._

"_Stand up." The look on your face is priceless. Why would an Uchiha listen to a lowly Haruno? "STAND. UP." Funny how you comply the minute I remind you of how much power I possess. If you think this is strong, you should see Naruto. He's the best Hokage Konoha's ever seen._

"_I'm going to say this once and only once, so you better listen. I am Sakura Haruno-"_

"_I KNOW who you are!"_

"_Tsk, tsk, Uchiha. I wouldn't interrupt me again if I were you. I could think of a hundred ways to get rid of that blood line you care so much for. Now where was I? Oh yes, I'm Sakura Haruno. Last month you murdered over half of our population, among them were my parents and the legendary sanin Tsunade, as well as your young niece and nephew." The look on your face makes me stop. "What, you think you're hot? Itachi's got you beat a thousand times over. Trust me, that man is a god send when compared to you. Amazing in bed too. Too bad he fell head over heals for someone, otherwise I'd be back to banging that every night. _

"_Now, as I was saying, I'll be escorting you to the village hidden in the leaves. There you will be interrogated by a team of four people, including Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Ibiki-san and Kakashi. It would do you well to listen to them. They've all assured me that I'll be allowed to torture you if you don't comply. Following your interrogation, you will be imprisoned in the highest security facility we can find. There you will wait out the amount of time until your hearing. Do you understand me?"_

"_Tch. Annoying." That strikes a nerve. Do you have any idea how much you annoy me? I take a deep breath to keep it all in._

"_One day, you'll regret your choice of words there, I promise you." I grab you roughly by the shoulders, and begin to transport you back to the village. Kakashi can take care of the rest._

* * *

This is the scene that I've had to implant in Sasuke's memory. Truthfully it's not that far from the truth. I was just as rough on him in the real memory. It's not just me, it's everybody. No one wants him here.

Today is his execution. I've been preparing another memory for him. This one is one of my own. It's one I think he'll like. I look in the mirror and adjust my out fit once more. My hair is down today, and it reaches the middle of my back in soft summer waves. To my face, I've applied makeup, and instead of wearing my usual ninja outfit, I'm in a white summer dress and white strappy heals. In my hand is my flower of choice for him. It's a rose of the deepest red.

I go to my desk and grab the envelope that sits there, moving it to my pillow instead. The name on the front is written by me. It reads 'Naruto'.

I grab the chair from one side of the room and move it to where it's facing my mirror. Time to finish the rest of that memory.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

This is it, my last day alive. There's not one chance in the world that I can live. The guards are currently escorting me to place of "the village's revenge". Isn't it ironic how the avenger has become the avenged? But that's life. There's always a bigger fish, in this case a stronger shinobi.

We've arrived, and it looks as if the whole village has gathered to see me off. Looking at the crowd, I see Sakura is standing closest to the podium. In her hands is a rose the color of blood, and I can almost imagine her saying, "It's for all the lives you taken, Uchiha. If you don't want to admit to that it's fine by me, but someone has to give them respect."

I wish things were different. I wish I could go back to being a twelve year old living in Konoha with no problems other than that of my own emotional glitch. I wish I could have married Sakura and made her know that I was the only man that should be intimate with her. Now I'm the enemy. I've killed all of her important people in an attempt to save her. Tch. Plan failed.

On the podium, I can see much more than I could originally. I can see the fine detailing of Sakura's manicure, the shadow cast by her eyelashes. Those haunting jade eyes are staring up at me, and all I can see in them is all I've been able to see in them for this past month. Hurt. Behind me I hear the executioner say something, but I pay him no mind. Sakura is all I can see. That is how I noticed her slowly look at the man behind me and smile sadly, an apology written on her face.

It is also how I noticed her slow, graceful steps up towards me. Every eye of every villager followed her as she climbed, and when she finally came to my side, I also realized that she carried a kunai in her hand. With that kunai and a little bit of chakara, she managed to release me of my shackles, and had it not been for the look in her eyes, I would have tried to escape then and there.

"Patience, Sasuke. It'll only take a few more minutes until you walk away from all of this unharmed and free. I promise." For the first time in what seemed for ever, I finally heard the way my name rolled off of her lips. What she said after that was all a blur to me. I was forgiven. She would forget I ever did that to her.

Gently, she reached her hand up to my face, and when she made contact, I subconsciously put my arms around her, pulling her closer and closer to my body. After three minutes, she reached up and said in my ear, "When all is still, and there is no one near who will harm you, say my name four times over, and you will understand what is going to happen." She pushed her lips against mine in a gentle loving way, then pulled back away from me, looked at the crowd and then at the executioner.

"On behalf of Sasuke Uchiha, I commit the act of complete sacrifice." Gasps could be heard all across the crowd. Sakura threw the kunai to the feet of Naruto, who was trying to get to her as she raised her hand to her heart, sending a bolt of chakara straight through it. Even I knew it was fatal.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the little teaser. I need some feedback soon. I'm going to start working on the first chapter soon. :)**

**HappyPiratePandas**


End file.
